


Making it Work

by InkStainedWings



Series: Michael/Adam [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings
Summary: Adam can't stand Nick and that causes issues in this new poly relationship Michael and Lucifer are trying with the four of them.
Relationships: Adam/Michael/Lucifer/Nick, Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural), Lucifer/Nick (Supernatural), Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: Michael/Adam [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582177
Kudos: 43





	Making it Work

Adam could almost feel the fire burning in his veins as he plucked yet another of Nick’s dirty socks from where it had somehow found it’s way behind the television in the living room. He took a very deep breath and counted backwards from ten before walking to the washing machine he had thankfully only just started and dropping it in.

He hated Nick. He loathed him beyond even the loathing he felt for Lucifer. Lucifer was a dick, but he was a classy dick. He was evil but he was lawful evil. Nick was chaotic and manipulative and he tested every single nerve Adam had at least once a day.

“Adam?” Michael’s voice called out and he felt tension drain from his shoulders instinctually. At this point just Michael’s voice made his soul settle into a mantra of home and safe.

“In here, just doing some laundry. How are things in heaven going?” He asked walking out to wrap his arms around Michael and kiss him.

“They’re going well. Lucifer and I have made great strides in repairing the damage to the foundation. Heaven is no longer collapsing in on itself.” Michael said grinning, clearly pleased with their progress.

“That’s great news!” Adam said beaming back at him though the smile faded just a little when Lucifer walked in, Nick already attached to the other archangel’s side.

“Mike and I actually have a surprise for you two.” Lucifer commented while Michael watched Adam in that way he did that made Adam feel like he was being analyzed by a machine for errors. He wondered if it was just Michael looking over him for injuries or of it went deeper than that.

“You look tired. Have you been sleeping?” He finally asked reaching out to brush his fingers against the bags Adam knew were growing under his eyes.

“Fine. Been sleeping fine.” He murmured but leaned into the touch. Nick clicked his tongue.

“Don’t lie. He’s been staying up and passing out on the couch. Doesn’t even attempt to sleep in the bed, despite the fact there’s room for four.” He tattled and Adam previous anger sparked and had him hissing at the other man before he was even aware of it.

“Maybe its because I’ve been working my ass off to keep this place clean and make us money for rent while your lazy ass just mopes over Lucifer being gone all day!” He shouted before awareness of what just happened hit him and he spun around and marched out of the room leaving the other three staring at him in shock.

Adam didn’t yell. He didn’t believe that it was worth the energy it took. His mother had raised him to talk about things that upset him. To release the emotion in a way that wouldn’t hurt others. Communication was key. But Nick… He had no choice here. He loved Michael. He couldn’t imagine life without him, not after all they had gone through together. Michael loved Lucifer. There was nothing in a million lifetimes that was obvious as that. Adam had felt it himself when they shared a body. Lucifer and Nick were just as much as a packaged deal as he and Michael were. In order for Michael to be truly happy Adam had to accept Lucifer into their lives and that meant accepting Nick too.

So he couldn’t complain. Couldn’t express how angry Nick made him. One of them was always around so he never even had a moment alone to just scream into a pillow. It was all just bubbling and bubbling up until he just couldn’t take it anymore.

“Adam?” Michael voice still made his muscles relax without even trying. It was almost unfair.

“I didn’t mean to yell like that. That was inappropriate of me. I’m not ready to come back inside yet.” He said and Michael took a seat beside him on the porch.

“That’s fine. Will you talk to me about it?” He asked simply and Adam sighed once again feeling like he had no choice. He promised to he honest with Michael. But Michael stopped him before he spoke.

“You don’t have to Adam. I might not be in your head anymore but you are radiating pain like a beacon. Lucifer took Nick out for the night, its cold out here, will you come inside with me and have something to drink? I think there’s still strawberry lemonade in the refrigerator.” Michael murmured reaching out slowly to rub his shoulder. More stress melted away before guilt returned it.

“They shouldn’t have had to leave. This is their home too.” He said his head falling into his hands and Michael’s hand moved to his back rubbing it gently.

“They left because I asked them to, because I could tell you needed some space and because they care about you Adam. Lucifer is very fond of you, he said you remind him of me if I was more fun and less bitchy.” Michael admitted lips twitching up at the corners and Adam snorted.

“I…” He started but he couldn’t figure out what to say so he just reached out fir Michael’s hands and brought them to his face.

“I don’t have words to explain right now, you can look so you can understand.” He said and Michael nodded closing his own eyes and searching through Adam’s mind to try to understand his mate’s pain. When he finished he dropped his hands and nodded.

“Lucifer and I need to apologize to you both. We were… in a honeymoon phase as you might put it. We were excited to be reunited and we just shoved you and Nick together without even really thinking about it.” He said gently and Adam sighed glad that Michael wasn’t upset about what he saw.

“However… You haven’t even tried to get to know Nick at all. There is more to him than just a murdering asshole who likes to purposely leave his socks in weird places and forget about his dishes to spite you.” Michael added and Adam bit his lip realizing it did sound stupid when it was said out loud.

“Nick and you have a lot in common. His wife and their infant son were slaughtered by a demon. He was left alone with no family, no one who cared to help him. He was tortured in hell by demons, then genetically modified to better suit Lucifer as a vessel. They tore out pieces of his soul and used magic to fuse bits of Lucifer’s grace and fed him demon blood until he wasn’t even fully human anymore. I do not excuse his actions, but you of all people must understand what he has been through. To be away from Lucifer too long is mentally painful to Nick due to the changes.” Michael explained and Adam frowned. He hadn’t really thought about Nick’s past.

“I didn’t want to like him because of what I knew. What we saw from Castiel before… I suppose I have been purposely avoiding him and with you gone so much I let my stress over missing you get taken out on him.” He recognized and Michael nodded.

“You don’t have to accept him. You don’t even have to like him. But don’t be a hypocrite. Lucifer and I have both murdered people for less than he has. If you can accept us then at very least give him a chance.” Michael said and Adam nodded.

“Now come inside. You’re starting to turn blue from the cold and I know you hate letting me heal you but I’m not putting up with your whining about getting a cold.” He said standing and offering a hand to help Adam to his feet.

When Nick and Lucifer returned Adam apologized sincerely. He was surprised when Nick did the same. 

“I have been a bit of a bum lately. I didn’t realize how much I was slacking and how you were having to put in extra effort to make up for it. We weren’t communicating very well and Lucifer pointed out I was being a bit of a dick. How about we both start fresh? Hi, I’m Nick. I think you’re hot, wanna watch a movie while our angels make us some popcorn?” He asked eyes twinkling with humor. 

Adam actually blushed before grinning back. “That sounds like an amazing idea. Lucifer can finish the laundry too.” He said taking Nick’s hand to head over to the couch while Lucifer put a hand to his chest looking wounded. 

“Great, now we’ve combined their assholery… how will we make it Micha?!” He whined playfully and Michael smiled shoving a pack of popcorn into his hands. 

“You can start by putting this in the microwave dear.” He laughed. 


End file.
